


Tumblr Drabbles

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer prompt drabbles from tumblr! Will probably add more ships/characters as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦:Slow dancing with Timhelm (Bakery AU- set a little further into the plot, when Tim moves in with Wilhelm)

It’s a quiet Sunday morning, and Tim is busy in the kitchen, testing out a few new recipes to integrate into the bakery’s weekly rotation. Flour decorates his arms almost up to his elbows, his brow furrowed in concentration, his tongue barely peeking out between in teeth as he makes notations on his recipe page, crossing out things and adjusting measurements. He brushes a loose strand of hair from across his forehead, leaving a white streak in its place.

He’s concentrating so hard, he doesn’t notice Wilhelm’s been leaning against the wall, watching him for about five minutes. He doesn’t notice Wilhelm circling around him before placing his hand on Tim’s hips, underneath his apron, and nuzzling his nose against Tim’s neck. Tim jumps slightly but smiles, leaning into Wilhelm’s touch before turning his attention back to the task in front of him.

“Smells good in here.” Wilhelm says, his voice muffled by Tim’s skin. The soft hairs of Wilhelm’s goatee tickles Tim a bit and he chuckles.

“It _always_ smells good in here, thank you.” Tim replies, cracking an egg into the sugar/butter mixture in front of him. “You know the rules though. No bugging the chef while he’s inventing. Shoo!” There’s grumbling against the nape of his neck and before Tim can blink, he’s spun around to face Wilhelm. He lets out an indignant yelp as Wilhelm’s hands encircle his waist, resting his hands on Tim’s bottom. His arms instinctively wrap around Wilhelm’s broad shoulders, and he cringes a bit because he just smeared a ton of flour across Wilhelm’s black t-shirt.

“Sorry!” Tim squeaks as Wilhelm pulls his body closer to his own. “I didn’t mean---I was in the middle of something, Wil! What’re you---”

Wilhelm is slowly moving the two of them around the kitchen, in small circles, his cheek resting against Tim’s as he guides them. Tim can feel Wilhelm’s grin on his cheek whenever Tim stumbles slightly and steps on his feet.

“Wil, are...are you dancing with me?” Tim asks, chuckling.

“Trying to.” Wilhelm mutters. “My _partner_ has two left feet though.”

“Hey!” Tim cries out, mock-indignation etched on his face as he pushes at Wilhelm’s chest to look up at him. “I was not ready! I’ll have you know, I’m a _great_ dancer.”

“That so?” Wilhelm asks, a playful glint in his eye. “Better prove it.”

Tim lets out a giggle, as they slowly move around the kitchen, the whole situation so absurd. “Wil, there’s no _music._ ”

“Do we need it?” Wilhelm asks gruffly, pulling Tim in closer, resting his chin atop of Tim’s head. Tim smiles to himself, as their feet moves them around the kitchen slowly, at Wilhelm’s strong hands on his hips, the light dusting of pink across his partner’s cheeks every time he looks down at Tim (and Tim knows his cheeks are just as pink if not pinker.

_“No, I guess not.”_


	2. Taking a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♤: Taking a bath together (Timhelm- Domestic/modern AU)

**♤: Taking a bath together (Timhelm- Domestic/modern AU) SFW, but a touch spicy. ~~I couldn’t help it~~**

**Semi-sequel to[this fic](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/139967308582/lets-just-run-jpo2107-borderlands-archive-of)**

It would be Jack’s style to have his wedding present to his brother be the most lavish suite in the most expensive hotel in the city, but as of this moment, Tim’s not complaining. He and Wilhelm have the top penthouse suite all to themselves for three days before they fly out on their honeymoon. The suite has a fantastic view of the city, a huge kitchen/living space area and a bed that could probably fit three more Wilhelm’s in it.

Sadly though, the bed is currently not being, _ahem_ , used at the moment, as Tim is marveling over the sheer size of the bathtub in the bathroom. It’s almost like a mini-pool, honestly. And after the long, wonderful, most emotionally exhausting day of his life, Tim just wants to soak in the tub for an hour. He turns on the taps, testing the water for the desired temperature, and shrugs out of his tux. He bends over to add a couple drops of lavender scented bubble bath and sighs happily as the fragrance fills the room.

Wilhelm finally pokes his head through the open door, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck. He gives Tim a slow grin, which hits Tim at his very core, and waggles his eyebrows a bit at Tim’s undressed state.

“Didn’t even let me rip your tux off of you.” Wilhelm huffs in mock-annoyance. “I was looking forward to that.”

Tim rolls his eyes, pulling Wilhelm closer to him, kissing him softly on the chin. “Tell you what, I’ll put it back on afterwards and you can go to town. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Wilhelm agrees, dipping Tim back a little and kissing him. They part after a few minutes, both slightly breathless, and Tim’s hands are gripping the front of Wilhelm’s white shirt rather firmly. He finally pulls away, remembering his bath, and turns the water off, steam rising from the tub and he shimmies out of his underwear and dips a toe in before sinking fully into the tub.

Tim turns his head towards Wilhelm, who’s watching him like a hawk, and says, smiling “You wanna join me?”

Wilhelm shoots him a _You Really Have To Ask?_  look before slowly undressing in front of Tim, almost to the point where Tim wonders if he has any dollar bills in close proximity because he feels the urge to shove a couple in Wilhelm’s underwear.

“Scoot forward,” Wilhelm grunts, and Tim obliges, feeling the water move up against his back as Wilhelm gingerly lowers himself down into the water, hissing slightly at the heat, and letting out a low groan of satisfaction as he leans against the porcelain tub. Big hands pull Tim back towards Wilhelm and he leans back against Wilhelm’s broad chest and sighs in contentment.

They lie in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the slosh of water whenever Wilhelm moves his legs and Tim’s murmured words of satisfaction as Wilhelm kneads his palms gently against his shoulders, working out the knots of tension.

“Pretty good day today, huh.” Wilhelm mutters against Tim’s ear, chuckling at the slight shiver rippling through Tim’s body.

“Yeah, not bad.” Tim agrees drowsily.”How’re you feeling, Mr. Lawrence?”

“ _Mr. Lawrence_ feels pretty good to me,” Wilhelm replies, his hands sliding down Tim’s flank.

“Oh my god,” Tim groans, “you’re the worst.”

“You married me,” Wilhelm points out.

“Hm, true. I did, didn’t I?”


	3. Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Maya x Axton accidentally falling asleep together

If there’s anything Axton knows about being a Vault Hunter, aside from the endless violence and smattering of loot, is that you catch your z’s where you can. There’s no four poster bed in a lofty suite overlooking the stars, that’s for sure. Nine times out of ten, you’re either sleeping in the passenger side of the bandit technical or sleeping in the back of it, the hard rivets of the vehicle pressing into your spine, so you don’t actually get any sleep anyways.

Axton’s ex-military, he’s used to sleeping on hard surfaces, used to sleeping for two hours at a time, if that. He’s not soft, he can handle most conditions that Pandora can throw at him.

 _However_. Sometimes things happen that he’s not expecting at all.

Zer0, Salvador, Maya and Axton have hunkered down at Ellie’s garage in The Dust for the night. Ellie doesn’t have much in the way of extra rooms, but her garage is warm, and that’s all that matters at the moment. Salvador and Zer0 are sitting out front, on their turn for watch, which leaves Maya and Axton sitting in the back of the bandit technical, Axton using his pack as a makeshift pillow, grumbling good-naturally at _how Maya got an actual pillow from Ellie_ , and _how unfair was that_?

“Suck it up, soldier.” Maya replies, fluffing up her pillow before bonking it lightly atop of Axton’s head.

Axton makes a rude gesture with his hand, but Maya just grins at him before putting her pillow behind her back and opening another one of her books to read.

“You gonna catch any sleep?” Axton asks her, yawning. “We’re heading out in a couple hours, don’t want you sleeping at the wheel.”

Maya always drives the technical. She’s the only one who hasn’t gotten their vehicle blown up yet.

“I’ll be fine, get your beauty sleep, Axton.”

~

Axton jerks awake, some time later, the garage dark and the only sounds are the faraway cries of skags and motors of the bandit vehicles tearing around on the sand.

He’s a little disoriented, he’s the first to admit, his eyes adjusting to the darkness around him, and he tries to sit up, but something is preventing him from doing so.

Scratch that, _someone_.

Maya is currently pressed up against Axton’s side, her left arm slung over his stomach, her hand curled up against his hip. Her face is buried against his chest, her blue hair is mussed up across her forehead. Her face is relaxed, almost serene, and Axton can’t remember ever seeing her look so…unburdened.

Also, she’s so beautiful to look at, Axton feels a sharp pang in his chest as he looks at Maya’s sleeping face. He’s always noticed her beauty, you’d have to be blind not to. But that’s in battle, with bullets flying, and bandit heads going every which-a-way. He never gets to see Maya with her guard down. And apparently, Maya is a cuddler.

 _Guess she didn’t really need that pillow_ , Axton thinks to himself with a smile.

Axton adjusts himself slightly, quietly putting his arm around Maya’s shoulders, gently pulling her closer to him and she doesn’t wake, but she snuggles firmer against him. _For body heat_ , he tells himself. _Never mind the fact that the garage is heated._

Axton’s in trouble now.


	4. Finding the Other Wearing Their Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes (Timhelm- Domestic/modern AU)

Okay, _listen_.

There’s a perfectly legitimate reason why Tim is wearing one of Wilhelm’s old, ratty, threadbare t-shirts, the logo on the front so faded that Tim doesn’t even know what it supposed to be anymore. There is a reason. A good one.

Tim just…has to think of it first.

It’s just…the worn fabric was so soft, the yellow of the shirt more of an idea than an actual colour at this point, and when Tim thought about Wilhelm wearing this shirt, when they’re out doing errands, puttering around the house, or when Wilhelm’s tinkering in the garage on some of his prototypes for the robotics class he teaches, Tim’s heart swells at least three sizes at the memories. He rubs the fabric in between in his fingers, marveling at how the shirt can even hold itself together when, before he even has a moment to question himself, he shrugs off his own shirt and pulls Wilhelm’s over his head.

The shirt is practically a dress on Tim, the hem almost reaching his knees. He looks at himself in the bedroom mirror and giggles at his reflection, at how absurd he looks and he does a little spin, watching the fabric fan out around his hips.

“Cute.” A gruff voice says from behind and Tim freezes in place. He turns his head towards the door and sees Wilhelm, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his broad chest, sporting a small, amused grin on his face.

“Uh—” Tim replies eloquently, his fingers bunching up the hem of the shirt. His face feels warm and he knows his cheeks must be bright pink. He’s so _embarrassed_.

Wilhelm pushes himself off the door frame and wanders over to where Tim is standing, like a deer caught in headlights, and lightly tugs on his shirt. Tim’s whole left shoulder is practically sticking out of the neck of the shirt. He looks up at Wilhelm, his blue and green eyes practically the size of dinner plates, and he bites his lip between his teeth.

“I always thought yellow was a good colour on you.” Wilhelm remarks, eyeing Tim up and down with a grin. Tim’s face flushes a deeper red, as if it’s the first time Wilhelm has ever complimented him before, and not that they’ve lived together for the last year. Wilhelm just has that effect on him, still.  

“You should keep it,” Wilhelm continues, “Looks better on you than me, anyhow.”

Tim blinks at him, confused before scoffing in disbelief. “I’m sorry, but are we seeing the same thing?” Tim gestures at himself, the shirt sleeves flapping around his skinny arms comically.  

Wilhelm chuckles before wrapping his strong arms around Tim’s waist and pulling him in for a hug. He kisses the top of Tim’s head, breathing in deeply and sighs.

“You look cute.” He repeats, his voice slightly muffled by Tim’s hair. “Keep it.”

Tim shakes his head in amused disbelief but doesn’t argue it any further.

“You’re so _weird_.” He replies into Wilhelm’s chest, smiling as he feels the vibrations of Wilhelm’s laughter throughout his body.

“You’re the one playing dress-up in my clothes.” Wilhelm points out.

“Hey— _listen_!”


	5. Patching Up A Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton/Maya: Patching up a wound prompt

“Would you hold still for a SECOND, please?!”

Axton grits his teeth, barely holding in his sarcastic comment before replying, “Maya, I’m fine. Bullet hardly grazed me.”

“Hardly grazed—!” Maya yells over the sounds of explosions and gunfire, Salvador and Zer0 on their flanks, covering them as Maya had dragged Axton by the leg to a decent piece of concrete cover. “You have a HOLE in your shoulder!”

Axton looks to his right shoulder, and waves his hand dismissively. “I’ve had bigger!”

Maya glares at him, not in the moods for any of his jokes, as she angrily grabs a health hypo from her pack and a roll of bandages. With a little more force than Axton thinks is necessary, she jams the hypo into his shoulder, right above the wound, and rips off some of the bandages with a tug of her teeth.

“Jesus H—!” Axton grunts, “You could have at least bought me dinner first before jamming that thing in me, you know.”

Maya shakes her head, a ghost of a smile playing along her lips before immediately turning into a frown. “Oh, haha. You’re lucky the bullet went right through you. I don’t have the stomach to go digging bullets out of anyone.”

Axton winces slightly as she wraps the bandage tightly around his shoulder, pausing her movements to check that Zer0 and Salvador are still holding steady. Satisfied that they’re okay without the two of them, she returns her focus back onto Axton. Her grey eyes shimmer angrily at him, and she looks away from him after a few beats.

“Never do that again.” She says flatly.

“Never get shot again?” He repeats in disbelief. “Babe, I hate to break it to you—”

“Don’t you dare ‘babe’ me, Axton or I will phaselock your head clean off.”

Axton raises his hands in surrender, before quickly lowering his right hand, the pain still pretty fresh, despite feeling ten times better now that he had the hypo medicine flowing through him.

“You are gorgeous when you’re pissed at me, you know that?” He says, leaning into her, a smirk on his face, trying to lighten the mood a little. Maya’s eyebrows shoot up in complete surprise, a pink flush coming over her cheeks and neck. She swallows thickly before pushing his face away from hers, muttering under her breath, something about “stupid, cocky soldiers”. Axton laughs, rolling his shoulders back, feeling better already. He glances behind him, seeing that Salvador and Zer0 have made short work of the bandits that had ambushed them, and turns back to Maya.

“Come on, let’s go see if they dropped some tasty loot. Can’t have Sal getting all the good guns, right?” He shakily stands up, and Maya quickly braces her hands on his chest and back to support his weight.

“You’re such an idiot.” Maya says quietly before she turns and leaves Axton standing there, watching her jog towards the two other vault hunters.

“Yeah, I know.” He says to himself. “A big one.”


	6. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Maya/Axton: Reacting to the other one crying about something

When Maya finally does find Axton, she trips over him. She had woken up halfway through the night, the embers of the campfire slowly dying beside her sleeping bag. She had blearily looked around their makeshift campsite, making sure everyone was accounted for, but Axton’s sleeping bag was empty, and the former DAHL soldier was nowhere to be found.

Maya knows that Axton can handle himself, _she knows this_. But he’d been quiet all day, which was extremely out of character for him. No cracking inappropriate  jokes to make Maya blush, no loud exchanges of far-fetched stories with Salvador, no showing Zer0 skag memes on his ECHO to see what emoticon flashes across their mask in amusement. He had been closed off and sullen all day, hardly speaking, unless grunts counted as words. He was palpably miserable throughout the whole day, and Maya couldn’t understand _why_.

She forces herself out of the warmth of her sleeping bag and stands up, glancing around before she starts walking past their vehicle, not even sure where’s she going, but that she has to attempt to look for Axton regardless. But she’s not looking hard enough because as she turns around the back of the vehicle, her foot collides with something solid and in a move that is both clumsy and ungraceful, Maya falls to the ground, with an undignified “OOF!”

“Watch your step.”

Maya turns towards the obstruction and glares. _Of course_ , it’s Axton, on the ground leaning against the vehicle. He’s not looking at her, though. He’s looking off to the side, his right hand on his knee, and his left hand gripping the chain he wears around his neck.

“Axton, you dick.” Maya grunts, pulling herself into a sitting position. “What are you—” Maya trails off, finally registering the look on Axton’s face. She can just barely make out the shimmer of wetness in his eyes, but it’s there. He’s upset. Really upset. His fingers  keep rubbing up against the diamond ring nestled between the dogtags. Oh. _Oh._

“Ax?” Maya says softly, putting her hand on his knee. “You okay?”

Axton grunts his non-committal answer, but doesn’t shake off her hand or her comfort. She shimmies over to the left of him, her shoulder pressed against his.

“You wanna talk about it?”

He shakes his head no.

“Want me to leave you alone?”

Another shake of his head.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Axton leans against her slightly, and she leans against him, and they both stare up at the Pandoran sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
